bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Promi Big Brother 5
known specifically as Promi Big Brother – Alles oder Nichts (translated to Promi Big Brother - Everything or Nothing) is the fifth season of Promi Big Brother. Background Confirmed earlier in 2017 Promi Big Brother is the fifth celebrity edition of the German Big Brother series. Jochen Schropp returns as the long standing host with the addition of Jochen Bendel as co-host. Early announcements claim a newly revised version of Big Brother after lack luster ratings from the 2016 series. Also, no live audience will be included until the live final where the viewers will fill an area outside of the studio and not be in the studio itself.Also confirmed is the theme "Alles oder Nichts" or "Everything or Nothing" https://www.dwdl.de/nachrichten/62556/promi_big_brother_in_diesem_jahr_ohne_livepublikum/ House On August 2nd the first trailer for the show was released. The trailer hints that a change to the house has been made. Instead of the house is divided into a more luxurious upstairs and a basement and sewer area under the house, the house is teased to be split down the middle where the two sides of the house can see and interact with each other through a glass divider. " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9fBDJ1Y6Vw The first images of the 'bad' side of the house were released on August 10th. The show's theme can be seen throughout these images with just an empty house with dirty white walls and brown carpet. The diary room is also featured with two pallets stacked to form a chair and dark gray walls covered in dirt.https://www.sat1.de/tv/promi-big-brother/bilder/das-promi-big-brother-haus-2017 The Duel Arena is brand new this year. It is now a large open air arena outside of the compound. This area also hosts the main stage for the hosts during the broadcasts. Twists * Everything or Nothing: '''The house is split into two living quarters. Everything, as the name implies has everything a housemate cold desire beds, food, a beautiful garden. Nothing has literally nothing, house mates must share small cramped quarters and sleep on the floor and live off basic rations. Windows line the walls and the two sides can see each other and have minimal interactions. * '''Move In Twist: '''In a series first the housemates were not divided by Big Brother on launch night. All 12 housemates moved into the "Nothing" side of the house for the first two days. All housemates are only allowed 10 personal items from their luggage during their stay in the nothing quarters. * '''Big Spender: Big Brother revealed a vending machine on the nothing side of the house. The machine holds basic living items as well as a few luxuries. In order to earn tokens to spend on the machine, housemates must participate in tasks. * Duels: 'While duels are a mainstay in Promi Big Brother this year they have changed. All duels are pre-recorded with the exception of the launch night duel. This is to allow for more extreme challenges to be produced. Housemates Duel Arena History House History House Moving Nominations History Game History Episode 1 All 12 celebrity housemates moved into the Promi Big Brother house two days before the show premiered on August 11. In a series, first Big Brother did not split the housemates into two teams of six. Instead, all 12 housemates were forced to live in the ‘nothing’ side of the house for the first two days of the series. Housemates were only allowed to bring in 10 personal items from their suit case. '''Big Spender Task: '''Big Brother gave Willi 3 minutes with the help from Evelyn and Sarah Kn. to completely wax his chest. Willi won this task and earned 5 tokens to use in the big spender machine. The housemate’s bought cigarettes, olive oil, and a packet of rice. '''Public Vote: '''The phone lines opened for the first time this series. The public was asked to vote for their favorite housemate. The top two housemates would automatically win a place in ‘everything’ side of the house. The third and fourth vote-getters will play in a duel for the third spot in ‘everything’.Eloy and Willi had the most votes and automatically one a spot in ‘everything’. Sarah Kn. and Zachi place had the third and fourth most votes and were chosen to duel for the third place. '''Duel: ' Due to Sarah Kn. being ill she had to nominate another housemate to participate in her place. Zachi also had the opportunity to nominate another housemate to play in his stead due to health risks involved playing the game. Therefore, Claudia played for Sarah Kn. and Dominik played for Zachi. Dominik won the duel allowing Zachi to move into ‘everything’ with Willi and Eloy. Episode 2 'Duel: '"Ice Time" the remaining housemates in "Nothing" were all eligible to participate in this duel. The winner would earn a place in "Everything". After 47 minutes the duel stopped and a tie breaker question was asked. Domink was the closest to the answer and was declared the winner and was allowed to move in with the "Everything" housemates. '''Public Vote: Its ladies night in the duel arena. All six female housemates were eligible to be voted on by the public. The two housemates with the most votes will play in the duel for the chance to move into the "Everything" house. After the votes were counted Sarah Kn. and Evelyn were selected for the live duel. Big Spender Task: 'Big Brother hid tokens in a block of concrete. Steffen and Jens were chosen by Big Brother to use a hammer and chisel to get the tokens out. The pair found only three tokens and were not able to purchase anything from the machine. Episode 3 '''Duel: ' Sarah Kn and Evelyn participated in the duel "Short and Small" They formed two teams with the remaining female housemates. Blue Team: Sarah Kn. Claudia and Maria White Team: Evelyn, Milo and Sarah Ke. Both teams had 15 minutes to break as much as they could cars and place them into bins located behind walls with only a small hole to push items through. The team with the most weight would win a place in "Everything" for their captain. With 51kg to 50.5 kg Sarash Kn. won this duel and moved into "Everything". 'Public Vote: '''The public had to vote on one housemate from "Everything" to defend their place in the house. Sarah Kn. and Milo were not eligible to be voted on due to health concerns. Dominik was selected by the public to compete in the duel. The lines were open once again for the public to vote on Domink's competition from "Nothing" and the public chose Jens for the duel. '''Big Spender Task: '''For three tokens Milo volunteered to get a henna tattoo saying "Promi" (celebrity) by Jens on her forehead. This task was passed and the housemates earned three more tokens. '''Live Duel: '''Domink and Jens competed in "Quiz Fall" . In turn the housemates must list items in a category. They only have 10 seconds to give a answer. When a housemate gives a incorrect answer or takes to long to answer the platform they are sitting on raises 6 meters in the air, after reaching a predetermined height the housemate will be dumped off the platform. With only one incorrect answer Dominik wins the duel and protects his place in "Everything". Episode 4 At the start of the show all housemates were informed by Big Brother to pack their bags because a big move will be happening later in the live show. '''Big Spender Task: ' After the wake up call Big Brother gave Willi and Zachi the task of not smoking. For every two hours they do not smoke they earn one token for the "nothing" housemates to use in the Big Spender machine. The pair lasted eight hours not smoking and earned 4 tokens. The "nothing" housemates used them to buy a small pack of cigarettes. '''Punishment: Due to consistent rule breaks by several housemates Big Brother punished and rewarded housemates accordingly. All housemates in "Everything" were forced to move to "Nothing" and Claudia, Steffen, Jens, Maria and Milo were allowed to move into "Everything". Episode 5 Live Big Spender Task: '''Big Brother set the house guest various tasks to earn tokens for the big spender machine. Willi and Zachi must wear princess costumes for 8 hours in order to earn 3 tokens. Sarah Ke, Evelyn and Sarah Kn. must be handcuffed together for 6 hours to earn 5 tokens. Eloy and Dominik was offered to wear mouth separators for a undetermined amount of time to earn tokens. However Eloy refused to to participate in this task so it was automatically failed. '''Big Spender Task: Housemates must tape Evelyn up onto the outside wall within 15 minutes. For every 30 minutes that she stays on the wall the house will earn 1 token. The housemates earned 7 tokens in total as a result of passing this task. Live Duel: 'Willi and Claudia were voted on by the public to participate in the "Poker Face" live duel. The housemates must bet a amount of chips (out of 50), the housemate who bets the most chips wins the round. After 3 wins or the most wins after all chips have been played they will be declared the winner and move into "Everything". With a tight game ending with a score of 3-1 Claudia won and kept her place in "Everything". Episode 6 '''Reward: ' As an additional reward for being the only ones to complete their task. Sarah Ke, Evelyn and Sarah Kn. were given video messages from home by Big Brother. 'Live Duel: '''Claudia and Sarah Kn were voted in by the public to participate in the “Banquet” duel. The two were given food items and must eat as much as they can in 30 seconds. Sarah won all three rounds and won a place in “Everything” Episode 7 '''Live Duel: ' Steffen and Willi were voted to play in “Bandage Soccer” the two had to pick two other housemates each to help them in the duel. Eloy and Dominik play for Steffen and Maria and Milo played for Steffen. The game ended in a tie and no one changed places in the house. Episode 8 '''Eviction: '''For the first eviction, all housemates were eligible for the first eviction. Maria received the least number of votes to save and was evicted. '''Big Spender Tasks: '''Housemates choose Dominik to participate in this task. Dominik must hang onto a tree for as long as he can. For every two minutes, he earns one token. Dominik earned three tokens before falling from the tree. All housemates have one hour to draw on the outside wall with chalk showing what motivates them. For every picture, the housemates earn one token. All housemates passed earning six tokens in total. With the saved tokens housemates bought extra cigarettes and a mystery prize which was a large pizza for the “Nothing” housemates. '''Live Duel: '''The “Nothing” housemates choose: Steffen and Jens to play and the “Everything” housemates choose: Willi and Dominik. If “Nothing” wins they would force a complete house swap. In this duel housemates must traverse scaffolding lifted high in the sky. While traversing they must get pennants attached to the scaffold. The team who gets all pennants the fastest within two minutes wins. Willi and Dominik got all pennants before the time was up winning the duel and forcing a house swap for all housemates. '''Nominations and Eviction: The first housemate nominations were done face to face directly after the duel. Only the male housemates were eligible to be nominated. Zachi and Steffen received the most nominations from their housemates and faced the vote to save. The phone lines were immediately opened for the public to vote to save. After five minutes the lines closed and it was revealed that Zachi had the least amount of votes and became the second housemate to be evicted. Trivia References Category:Seasons Category:Germany Seasons